Ana Behibek
by tadaa
Summary: Hát az első sztorim, amit ide feltöltöttem. Kicsit újfajta megközelítése a Huddynak, azért remélem tetszeni fog. :D Kritikát légysziii! : Jó olvasást!
1. Chapter 1

Princeton utcái üresen és magányosan feküdtek a felhők alatt, nyáresti könnyű szellő süvített végig rajtuk, és továbbgörgetett néhány földön heverő falevelet. Még kora este volt, a nap éppen a dombok mögé ereszkedett és narancssárgára festette az égboltot. Kellemesebbet el sem lehetne képzelni. Mégis, ha fülelt az ember, már hallhatta a távolból jövő durva morajlást…

Greg House is élvezte az idilli pillanatot kedvenc sorozatának nézésével. Nyugodtan helyet foglalt egy kómás beteg kórtermében, és pattogatott kukoricát majszolt. Azonban le kellett tennie a zacskót – erőteljes kopogást hallott. Léptek voltak.

- House! Te meg mi az ördögöt művelsz itt?! – kérdezte az igazgatónő felháborodottan.  
- Közkórház – felelte.  
- Na nem. Azt már nem! – mondta a nő, s azzal kikapcsolta a TV-t, majd a férfi felé fordult – Elegem van abból, hogy az egész napot semmittevéssel töltöd! Nem érdekel, hogy milyen híres-neves diagnoszta vagy, nem hagyom, hogy megzsarolj! Igenis ki foglak rúgni, ha nem végzed a munkádat!  
- Dehogy rúgsz…  
- Azt majd meglátod! Most azonnal irány az irodád, és intézd el a papírmunkáidat! Van négy kiváló diagnoszta, akik ugyanúgy el tudják végezni ezt a munkát!  
- Akkor miért tartasz engem?!  
A nő válaszolni akart, hirtelen indulatból, ám elhallgatott. Valami furcsa sípoló hangot hallott. Megkérdezni nem tudta már, hogy mi lehet az.

Egy tompa hang csapta meg aztán a füleit. Ereje egyre erősödött, egyre mélyült, és hihetetlen nyomást érzett. Aztán minden elsötétült.

A kórház összecsuklott. A falak száz és még több darabra estek szét, az épület nagy része összeomlott. Kitörtek az ablakok, és a beton és kőtörmelék porfelhőjével telt meg a levegő. House is belélegezte ezt, de még mindig eszméletlenül feküdt a földön a nő mellett. Tüdeje küzdött a durva levegő ellen, így csakhamar észhez tért, és köhögni kezdett. Néhány másodpercig még a földön hevert, és továbbra is köhögött, és próbálta szemeivel megérteni, hogy mi történt. Fülei teljesen bedugultak. Ám ahogy kezdett a hallása visszatérni, éles sípolást hallott. Szemei a mellette elterülő Cuddy-ra szegeződtek, és sietősen odakúszott. Vállánál fogva rázogatta a nőt:  
- Hé! Hé! Ébredj! Cuddy!  
A nő szemei lassacskán kinyíltak, és ijedten meredtek a férfire. Greg kicsit hátrébb emelte a fejét, hiszen a nő is rohamos köhögésbe kezdett. Átfordult a hasára, alkarjain megtámaszkodva, és House ütemesen a nő hátát kezdte simogatni.  
- Mi a… mi történt? – kérdezte Lisa kétségbeesve.  
- Biztosan egy bomba – felelte.  
- Bomba?! De hiszen a… a kórház… a… a betegek – hebegte a nő, és egyfajta pánikroham tört rá.  
- Hé! Hé! Nyugalom! Várj! Hallod ezt? – kérdezte a férfi furcsállóan, és mutatóujját a szájához emelve, jelezve hogy hallgassanak kicsit.  
„Ain hoona?! Ain ibna?!! Ma hatha?!!" – hangzott az ordibálás, ami a folyosóról jött.

- Jézusom. Ez…ezek arabul beszélnek – magyarázta House.  
- Terroristák? – kérdezte a nő, és igyekezte sírását visszafojtani.  
- Nem tudom – válaszolta a férfi, de legbelül biztos volt benne, hogy azok. Mindketten feltápászkodtak, és lassan kinéztek a folyosóra. House lábába erős fájdalom nyílalt, de igyekezett nem arra koncentrálni. A folyosók tele voltak törmelékkel, és szürke porral. A folyosó bal oldali része egész tiszta volt, míg a jobb oldali része járhatatlan volt, ugyanis a mennyezet teljesen beomlott, így elindultak balra. Cuddy idegességében megfogta House kezét, aki egyszerű természetességgel visszaszorított. A nő szorosan a férfi mellett ment, egy cseppnyi levegőt sem hagyva közöttük. Remegett a félelemtől.  
Mikor végigmentek a folyosón, megálltak, és House a sarkon óvatosan kitekintett jobbra, hisz onnan jöttek a hangok. A látvány teljesen ledöbbentette. Két fekete maszkos férfi állt nagy fegyverekkel a kezükben egy kórterem előtt, egy harmadik és egy negyedik pedig kiabáltak, és a ruhájuknál fogva egy nőt és egy férfit rángattak ki a szobából. Letérdeltették őket, akik kezüket felemelték, és jajveszékeltek. Közben Cuddy is kíváncsian kitekintett a férfi mellett. Az egyik maszkos torkaszakadtából ordított a térdelő férfival, aki csak azt hajtogatta, hogy „Nem értem, mit mond! Könyörgöm, ne bántsanak bennünket! Kérem!"  
De mintha az arab ajkú férfi ezt meg se hallotta volna, tovább kiáltozott a szerencsétlennel, majd mikor megunta, elővette az övére akasztott pisztolytáskájából a fegyvert, és minden féle várakozás nélkül fejbe lőtte a térdelő férfit. Cuddy sikítani akart, de House kezével gyorsan eltakarta a száját, és elfordultak, a falnak dőlve. Lisa zihálását a térdelő nő sikoltozása nyomta el, de egy durranást követően csakhamar ő is elhallgatott.  
- Shh! Shh! Kérlek, maradj csendben! – suttogta House, s próbálta a nőt csitítani, de az nem tudott megnyugodni. Szorosan magához ölelte Lisát, aki zokogásának hangjait a férfi mellkasába temette. House idegességében nem tudta, mit tehetne, idegesen nézett körbe: vajon hova lehetne elrejtőzni? Ahogy ezen gondolkozott, lépteket hallott, de szerencséjükre távolodtak. Még egyszer kitekintett a másik folyosóra, és fellélegzett: a terroristák egyelőre eltűntek. Ám a holttestek maradtak. A nőre tekintett:  
- Hé! Meg kell nyugodnod. Vagyis pánikolhatsz, de csöndben! – azzal újra megragadta a nő kezét, és elindultak a folyosó bal oldali részére. Előttük hatalmas kövek hevertek. House igyekezett áttörni az akadályon, botjával biztos pontot keresni és óvatosan lépkedni. Cuddy jobbnak látta, ha inkább leveszi magas sarkú cipőjét. Áldotta az eget, hogy nem szoknyába volt aznap.  
- Hová megyünk? – kérdezte szipogva.  
- Wilsonhoz.  
- Honnan tudod, hogy az irodájában volt a robbanáskor?  
- Csak remélhetem, hogy mi találjuk meg őt előbb – felelte komoran a férfi.

Csendben másztak át a folyosón. Lisa halkan szipogott, és kapkodva vette a levegőt. A kórház, aminek a sorsát mindig is úgy a szívén hordozta, most romokban hever. Szó szerint. És az a rengeteg ember, aki itt dolgozott, vagy aki az ágyban fekve várta a gyógyulást, most feltehetőleg nagy részben halott, vagy legalábbis súlyosan megsérült. „Mi van, ha meghalok itt? Mi van, ha meghal House és Wilson is? Mi lesz Rachellel?" – gondolta, és úgy érezte, ezeket nem lenne képes feldolgozni.

Eljutottak a lépcsőig. A korlát le volt szakadva, és néhány lépcsőfoknak csak a fele volt meg. Hatalmas betondarabok feküdtek rajta, így House képtelenségnek látta, hogy lejussanak az emeletről.  
- Nem fog menni – mondta Lisa.  
- Muszáj lesz valahogy.  
- Én ezt nem hiszem el – s azzal a nő összekuporodott a földön, és sírni kezdett.  
- Neee! Cuddy, kérlek! Most ezt nem csinálhatod! Valahogy le kell jutnunk. Valahogy ki kell jutnunk!  
- Lehetetlen! Nem láttad? Mindnek fegyvere van! Még csak angolul sem beszélnek! És csak úgy lelőtték azokat az embereket!  
- Jó! Akkor maradjunk itt, sírjunk egy sort, és várjuk meg, amíg ránk találnak és szitává lőnek! – House ezen mondata csak még jobban megríkatta a nőt. Cuddy gyengének érezte magát, és biztos volt benne, hogy nem fognak kijutni élve soha.  
- Muszáj mennünk. Sikerülni fog, higgy nekem!  
Lisa szipogva bólintott, majd remegve felállt, és lassan elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn.

Épségben lejutottak. Ez az emelet ha lehet még rosszabb volt, mint a fenti. Wilson irodájának ajtaja kettétörve hevert a porban, a kövektől és a törmeléktől szinte semmit nem lehetett látni. House idegesen átverekedte magát az akadályokon, és a férfi keresésére indult. Hamar meg is találta. Eszméletlenül feküdt a földön, fején jókora, mély seb tátongott. Egyik lába két hatalmas betondarab közé volt szorulva, oldalára volt fordulva. Greg leguggolt mellé, közben jobb lábát masszírozta, hisz az előbbi lépcsőzés nem tett túl jót neki. Wilsont a hátára fordította óvatosan, és rázogatni kezdte:  
- Wilson! Wilson! – de semmi reakció. Megnézte a pulzusát, mely igen gyenge volt. A férfi alig élt. House érezte, hogy a teljes kétségbeesés lesz úrrá rajta, és akkor áttekintett saját irodájába, hiszen a falai leomlottak. Két testet látott. Ingerülten odabicegett, és egyenként megmérte a pulzusukat. Taub: halott. Tizenhárom: halott. Nem is volt meglepő, hiszen a lány testét egy hatalmas fémrúd szúrta át, míg Taub feje kilógott az ablakon.  
Cuddy nem moccant. Csak állt ott, és nézte, ahogy House felemelkedik a holttest mellől, és szitkozódva belerúg az egyik kődarabba. Végül remegő hangon kérdezett:  
- Meghalt?  
- Wilson nem. Még nem… Ki kell juttatnunk őt.  
- Hol van Foreman és Chase?  
- Honnan a fenéből kellene tudnom?! – kiáltott rá a férfi, de ezt hamar meg is bánta – Ne haragudj – sóhajtott – csak…  
- Tudom. Mihez kezdjünk?  
A férfi válasz helyett a zsebében kotorászott, és kihúzta belőle a telefonját. „Hát persze. Ripityára tört." – jegyezte meg magában, és el is dobta a készüléket. Majd leguggolt, és kitekintett az ablakon. Az épület körül volt véve feketeruhás emberekkel, mindegyik vállán gépfegyver lógott. Rengeteg teherautó, és kisbusz sorakozott az utcákon, és teljesen lezárták az utakat. A távolból szirénák hallatszódtak, de egyértelmű volt, hogy néhány rendőrautó kevés lesz a terroristákkal szemben. Kicsit kintebb hajolt, és akkor látta, hogy odalent holttestek hevernek kitört lábakkal és karokkal – kizuhanhattak az ablakon. House kicsit még nézelődött, és akkor meglátta a betonon elterülő szőke hajú férfit. „Chase" – gondolta, és összeszorította ajkait. Szíve szerint ordított volna, de most nagyon fontos volt, hogy visszafogja magát.  
- House! Valaki jön – suttogta Cuddy halálra ijedve, mire a férfi rögtön megfordult, és a karjánál megragadva a nőt, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak a női mosdóba mentek.  
- Állj fel a csészére! – súgta oda a doki, és mindketten felálltak rá. House csak akkor vette észre, hogy a nő lábából vér csordogál. „A szilánkok." – mondta magában.

Lépteket hallottak. Cuddy már magának gyorsan befogta a száját, és igyekezett minél halkabban „pánikolni". A belépő alak megállt a WC ajtajában, és szétnézett a maszkja alól. Talán a biztonság kedvéért, vagy csupán kedvtelésből, de minden egyes fülke ajtajára rálőtt. Arra is, amelyikben a két doktor állt. House összeszorította a fogait, amikor a lövés a bal vállát súrolta, majd a sötét alak elhagyta a helyiséget. A seb, mely a férfi felkarján tátongott meglehetősen mély volt, és erősen vérzett.  
- House! – suttogta a nő, és megsimította a sértett kart.  
- Menjünk vissza az irodámba.  
- De mi van, ha még itt vannak?  
- Maradj itt! Kinézek – mondta, és lassan lelépett a földre és az ajtóhoz vánszorgott.  
- Ne! Ne, kérlek!  
- Hé! Nyugi! Nem lesz baj – súgta még oda a nőhöz, és halkan kilesett a folyosóra. Üres volt, így intett Cuddynak, hogy kövesse.  
- Minek jöttünk vissza? – kérdezte az irodába lépve.  
- Így nem fogsz tudni menni egy fél óra múlva – felelte Greg, és levette Taub cipőjét – Neki kisebb lába van, mint nekem. Tizenhárom magas sarkúja meg nem hiszem hogy nagy segítség lenne – magyarázta, és lehúzta a férfi zokniját is – tessék. Vedd föl!  
Cuddy kicsit habozva, de elfogadta. Szörnyen érezte magát, hogy egy halott cipőjében kell járnia. Erre a gondolatra fancsali mosoly húzódott az arcán. Sziszegve kihúzta talpából a nagyobb szilánkdarabokat, majd felhúzta a zoknit és a cipőt. Ezalatt House keresett egy kis kötszert, és bekötözte a vállát.  
- Gyere, kaparjuk fel Wilsont, és menjünk lejjebb!  
- Micsoda?  
- Nem hagyhatjuk itt.  
- De… nem bírjuk el – szipogta Lisa.  
- Nem hagyom itt.  
- House! A lábad így is megnehezít sok mindent, és még meg is lőttek! Lásd be, így is épp elég nehéz! Nem tudjuk magunkkal vinni! – suttogta Cuddy, és a könnyeivel küszködött.  
A férfi kicsit gondolkodott. Fájó szívvel és vörös szemekkel nézett barátjára.  
- Legalább bújtassuk el – motyogta, azzal mindketten megpróbálták megmozdítani Wilsont.

Behúzták a férfit az iroda sarkába, és az asztallal takarták el a testét.  
- Tutira megtalálják – súgta Greg kétségbeesett hangon.  
- Reménykedjünk, hogy halottnak hiszik – felelte a nő, és újból elsírta magát.  
„Ila ain anta thahib?! Mostashifa!"  
- Úristen – tette a kezeit Lisa a szája elé.  
- Gyere! – s azzal mindketten kisiettek az irodából. House nem tudta, merre menjenek, csak azt tudta egyedül, hogy minél távolabb kell kerülniük a hangtól. Elszaladtak a lépcsőig – amennyire a férfi lába engedte –, és lemásztak azon. A lépcső aljánál viszont egy nagy csoport fegyveres ácsorgott, és beszélgettek. Némelyikük ült és nevetgélt, vagy éppen evett valamit. A párocska már a földszinten volt, és már-már látták szabadulásuk kapuját – a kórház belépőajtaját. Már amennyi maradt belőle. A detonációtól a szép és modern kiépítésű aula most úgy nézett ki, mintha egy csatatér lett volna. Talán az is volt. Holttestek feküdtek mindenütt, sokuk nem a robbanásban, hanem golyó által haltak meg. House és Cuddy még mindig ott álltak a lépcső aljához közel, és Cuddy remegő és suttogó hanggal szólt a férfihez:  
- Most mihez kezdünk?  
- Még lentebb megyünk.  
- De House! Itt a kijárat!  
- Egyikünk sem golyóálló, és egyikünk sem olyan gyors, hogy észrevétlenül kiszaladjunk innen. Hallottam a szirénákat. A rendőrség úton van, és felső szintek túl instabilak, itt meg túl sokan vannak. Le kell mennünk, és valami biztonságos helyet kell keresnünk.

Ekkor hirtelen nagy zajra lettek figyelmesek: a felső szintek beszakadtak. A legfelső emelet teljesen ráomlott az alatta lévőre. Erre a terroristák mind felugrottak, és szétszéledtek. House a pillanatot kihasználva amilyen gyorsan csak tudott lesietett a földszintre, majd újra a levezető lépcsőre lépett. Lisa épphogy észrevette a férfi gyors reakcióját, és sietve követte. Az alagsorba vezető lépcső viszonylag ép volt. Dohos levegő fojtogatta őket, és egyikőjük szíve sem vert még ilyen hevesen, mint most. Leértek. A robbanás következtében megrepedtek a vízvezetékcsövek a folyosón, és ömlött a víz a megrepedt mennyezetből.  
- A franc – morogta a férfi.  
- Ezt nem hiszem el – kapott a fejéhez Lisa.  
„Kaifa Halok?" „Na'am!" – hallatszott a földszintről, és két maszkos lefelé indult a lépcsőn.  
- House! – Cuddy majdnem sikított, mikor a férfi megfogta a kezét, és sietve elindultak a folyosón. Ömlött a nyakukba a hideg víz, teljesen átáztak, de végül befordultak az első ajtón, ami előttük termett: a boncterem ajtaja.  
- Most mit csináljunk? – kérdezte a nő, és sírni kezdett.  
- Mássz be ide – s azzal a férfi kinyitotta az egyik szekrényt, és kihúzta a tálcát belőle.  
- Tessék?! – Cuddy érezte, hogy egy hisztériás roham küszöbén áll.  
- Feküdj fel rá! Itt nem találnak ránk.  
- De hát – mielőtt folytathatta volna a lépteket közeledni hallotta. A könnyek záporoztak a szeméből, de végül remegve felfeküdt az asztalra.  
- Nyugodj meg. Nem lesz semmi baj – nyugtatgatta Greg, és végigsimított Lisa arcán, mielőtt betolta volna, és rácsukta volna a szekrény ajtaját. Ezután sietve felkapott egy rongyot, és felmosta maguk után a víznyomokat, majd befeküdt a nő melletti szekrénybe. Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy lesz elég levegője, míg a veszély – úgy ahogy – elmúlik. A két alak belépett a boncterembe.  
- O'reed ann ashtary! – mondta egyikük, és visszamentek a földszintre.

House érezte, hogy elfogy a levegője, és hogy nem bírja tovább, így kilökte a szekrény ajtaját, majd kitolta magát onnan. Kapkodta a levegőt, de most nem magára koncentrált, hanem Cuddyra. Idegesen kihúzta a nőt, és megkönnyebbülve látta, hogy Lisa aránylag jól van.  
- Gyere. Menjünk a kazánházba.  
- Nagyon fázom.  
- Tudom. Ott elég meleg van.

Csöndesen elballagtak a kazánház nagy vasajtajáig. Miután bementek, gondosan eltorlaszolták azt egy székkel. Lisa talált egy régi, poros, koszos matracot. A helységben találtak még egy rossz ágyvázat, de annak vaslécei le voltak szakadva, így a matracot a földre terítették. Ezen kívül egy poros, durva anyagú pokrócot is szereztek, és a nő reszketve ült le a matrac szélére. Némán ültek néhány hosszú percig, kicsit megszusszantak.  
- Csurom víz vagy. Jó hogy fázol… - suttogta House – Vedd le a ruháid! Nem nézek oda, ígérem. Bújj be a pokróc alá! – s azzal hátat fordított a nőnek. Lisa kicsit habozott, de aztán levetette a vizes ruhákat, kivéve az alsóneműjét, és bebújt a durva anyag alá. House lassan visszafordult, és ő is alsónadrágra vetkőzött, és odaült Cuddy mellé.  
- Így végképp meg fogsz fagyni – mondta a nő halkan.  
- Legalább megszáradok.  
- Elég nagy a takaró – magyarázta Lisa, és úgy ült, hogy lábaival a melleit takarta, és hogy még annyi se látszódhasson, óvatosan emelte fel a pokrócot. House szorosan a nő mellé bújt, meztelen válluk összetapadt, és már a gondolat, hogy az imádott nő majdnem meztelenül ül ott mellette, rögtön izgatott állapotba hozta. Ismét jó ideig nem szóltak egymáshoz. Cuddy szemeit elárasztották a könnyek, és egyik pillanatról a másikra kitört rajta a sírás.

House nem szólt hozzá… nem tudta, mit kellene mondania, így inkább jobb karjával oldalról átölelte őt. Egyenletesen simogatta a karját, mire a nő a fejét a férfi vállára hajtotta.

Még mindig nem szóltak semmit. Greg a pokróc alatt lábát masszírozta, próbálta ellazítani. Most jött ki az összes fájdalom, amit a futkározás, és a mászás okozott.

Amikor Lisa zokogása kicsit elhalkult, az dadogva és remegve megszólalt:  
- Itt fogunk meghalni. Ránk találnak, és megölnek minket. Soha többé nem látom Rachelt. Istenem, ki fog rá vigyázni? És mi lesz Wilsonnal? – s azzal újra, még keservesebben elsírta magát.  
- Hé! Nyugodj meg! Nem fogunk itt meghalni. Minden rendben lesz. A rendőrség már biztosan dolgozik az ügyön. Mondom, hallottam a szirénákat.  
- Túl sokan vannak.  
- Hívnak erősítést.  
Lisa nem hitt House szavában. Nem hitte, hogy valaha kijutnak a kazánházból, és hogy valaha újra láthatja a lányát. Továbbra is csak csendben sírdogált, nem tudott megálljt parancsolni a fájdalmának. Eközben a férfinek is eszébe jutott Wilson. Borzalmasan aggódott barátjáért, és kínozta a bűntudat, hogy nem hozta le magával oda. Arra gondolt, hogy ha Wilson meghal, az csakis az ő hibája lesz. És bár nem ismerte Rachelt, a kicsiért is legalább annyira aggódott, mint az édesanyja. Hisz ahogy telt az idő, kezdte elveszíteni a hitét abban, hogy megmenekülnek.  
- Lucas miatt nem is aggódsz? – kérdezte halkan a férfi.  
- Ő egy felnőtt ember – szipogta Cuddy közömbösen.  
- És a barátod. Az élettársad. A szerelmed – mondta Greg az utolsó szót alaposan megnyomva.  
Lisa kicsit gondolkozott még, csak azután válaszolt:  
- Nem a szerelmem.  
Erre House nem mondott semmit. Egy kis mosoly jelent meg az arcán, és még jobban magához húzta a nőt, aki egyáltalán nem ellenkezett.

És az idő csak telt, és telt. House az órájára nézett: már legalább négy órája ott ültek. Nem szóltak semmit. Cuddy is már abbahagyta a sírást, de a könny még mindig patakzott az arcán, és néha fel-felszipogott.  
- Ha itt és most vége lenne mindennek, te mit bánnál az életedben? – kérdezte Lisa halkan.  
A férfi kicsit elgondolkozott, csak azután válaszolt:  
- Talán hogy túl rég mondtam anyámnak, hogy szeretem. Hogy Wilsonnak sem mondtam soha. Hogy azt hittem, az életem értelmes. Hogy sosem mertem megtenni azt, amit annyira szerettem volna.  
- Mert szerinted attól értelmes az életed, hogy azt teszed, amit szeretnél?  
- Ha az vezet a boldogsághoz, akkor igen.  
- És mi az, amit sosem mertél megtenni?  
Itt House elnémult. Kicsit habozott, majd megszólalt:  
- Még nincs vége mindennek – s eleresztett egy mosolyt miközben a nő szemeibe nézett. Nem vette le róla a tekintetét. A mosoly lehervadt az arcáról, és élete legszebb szempárját fürkészte. Lisa beleborzongott a férfi kék tekintetébe, szó szerint. Remegni kezdett, főleg mikor a férfi óvatosan, lágyan megcsókolta őt. Egy enyhe, leheletnyi kis puszi volt, mégis hevesebben kezdett verni mindkettejük szíve. House az orrát Cuddy orrának dörgölte, majd borostás arcát simította a nő puha bőréhez. Ezután ajkaival újra megtalálta Lisa ajkait, és most már szenvedélyesen csókolta meg. Mindkettőjüket izgalomba hozta a másik egyre hevülő, csupasz teste, és a másik puha, ízletes ajkai. Greg olyan óvatosan, finoman, gyengéden és odaadóan csókolta Lisát, ahogy csak tudta. Elfeküdtek a matracon. Nyelvével a nőét masszírozta, és eközben kezével az oldalát simogatta. Kezével végigsimított a hátán, a bordáin, csípőjén, fenekén, majd vissza, s csak ezután tért rá a melleire. Cuddy újra remegni kezdett az érintés hatására.  
- Jól vagy? – suttogta House.  
- Igen – felelte a nő, és újra megcsókolta a férfit.

Egybeforrtak. Testük eggyé vált, forró bőr súrlódott a forró bőrön. Vigasztalták egymást. Támaszt nyújtottak a másiknak, kimutatták szeretetüket. Hiszen szavakba nem lehetett volna önteni azt az érzést, azt a megkönnyebbülést, melyet ezen bensőséges együttlétük okozott.

Végül kimerülten feküdtek egymás mellett, szembefordulva. House bal kezében Lisa jobb kezét szorongatta, egy pillanatra sem engedte el. Nem szóltak semmit, tekintetük mindent elmondott helyettük. Jó ideig vártak még, hallgatták az emeletről jövő morajlást, és felfigyeltek arra is, amikor az épület valamelyik része ismét beszakadt. Aztán Cuddy hirtelen felült.  
- Mi az? – kérdezte a férfi.  
- Szomjas vagyok. És éhes is.  
- Én is.  
- Csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy…  
- Ne! Ne is mond ki! – ült fel mellé Greg – Minden rendben lesz. Hidd el – s azzal újra átölelte a nőt.

„Saba'a AlKair?! Ma Ismok! Ma Ismok!" – hallatszott az ajtó mögül, miután azt az egyik fegyveres sikertelenül próbálta kinyitni.  
- Istenem – suttogta Cuddy, és újra könnyek szöktek a szemébe.  
- Shhhh – csitította Greg, bár biztos volt már benne, hogy hamarosan rájuk törik az ajtót, és nekik végük. Még erősebben magához húzta a nőt. Lépteket hallottak. Dörömböltek a vasajtón, és arabul kiabáltak. Aztán lövöldözés hallatszott, de végül az ajtó kicsapódott, a szék lábai pedig kitörtek. House és Cuddy a helyiség másik sarkában ültek, így nem látták az ajtót magát, csak a hangokra figyeltek. Mikor az ajtó nagy hanggal kinyílt, Lisa elsírta magát, és még jobban odakucorodott a férfihez. Az még mindig erősen ölelte, és már mindketten remegtek. House szeme nedves lett. Egyik kezével végigsimított Lisa arcán, és felemelte, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, úgy suttogta neki:  
- Lisa! Most nagyon figyelj rám! Akármi is történik, tudnod kell, hogy szeretlek.  
- Én is szeretlek – zokogta a nő, és egy rövid csók után fejét a férfi mellkasának támasztotta.

A léptek egyre közeledtek. A behatolónál zseblámpa volt, és szótlanul végignézte az összes sarkot a kazánházban. Majd meglátta a matracon kuporgó férfit és nőt. House bosszús, és rettenthetetlen arccal meredt a fénybe, Cuddy is abbahagyta a zokogást már. Ekkor az ismeretlen alak megszólalt:  
- Kérem, nyugodjanak meg! Rendőr vagyok. Elhárítottuk a veszélyt – s azzal rádiótelefonjába belemondta: Hozzatok két takarót!  
Cuddy erre felkapta a fejét, House pedig felsóhajtott.

Reggel 7 órakor kerültek ki az épületből. A nőt teljesen letaglózta a látvány. A sok holttest, és a sok mentő és rendőrautó, a sok feketeszínű kisbusz és a hangzavar. Egy mentőautóba kísérték őket, ahol ellátták House karját, és Lisa talpát. A férfi mindvégig Wilsonról faggatta a mentősöket, de ők csak azt hajtogatták, hogy még keresik a túlélőket. Majd a tömegből ismerős arc jelent meg.  
- House! Cuddy! – kiáltotta Foreman – Hol vannak a többiek?  
Egyikük sem válaszolt. Szemeikből sütött a szomorúság, és House válasz gyanánt csak lassan megrázta a fejét.

A mentő ajtaját aztán becsukták, és elindultak. Az ablakon kitekintve Lisa Cuddy alaposan megjegyezte élete munkája romjának képét, és tudta, hogy e naptól kezdve minden megváltozik.

Utószó: Köszönettel tartozom Fannak, hogy megírhattam ezt a fanficet.


	2. Chapter 2

A mentőautó – melyben House és Cuddy ült – szirénázva száguldott végig Princeton utcáin. A két orvos fejében több száz gondolat cikázott egyszerre, így nem is szóltak semmit. House próbálta felidézni az elmúlt órák eseményeit, de teljesen sokk hatása alatt állt. Ahogyan a nő is. A kórház romba dőlt, és vele addigi életük is. Emberek haltak meg, méghozzá rengeteg ember, falak omlottak le, erős, kemény falak, de nemcsak a kórházé, hanem a House és Cuddy közötti emelvény is darabokra hullott, míg ők egyesültek. Gondoltak az elhunyt Chase-re, Hadley-ra, Taub-ra, a rémült Foreman-re, Wilsonra, a kórházra, az emlékeikre, de kevésbé egymásra.  
Lisa kisírt szemekkel meredt maga elé, először észre sem vette, hogy a mentőautó megállt. Egyszer csak nyílt az ajtó, és jöttek a tolószékek. Houset és Cuddyt bevitték a St. Sebastian's Hospital feliratú épületbe, előbb Lisát látták el, aki később – miután lábát gondosan bekötözték, és ellátták – kiült a folyosóra, és várta, hogy a férfi karját is bekötözzék, sebeit lekezeljék. Még mindig nem volt magánál. Nem tudta elképzelni, mi lesz a jövőben, hogy fog mindezen túllépni, újrakezdeni. Nem sokáig mélázhatott ezen, mert hirtelen a nevét hallotta.  
- Lisa!  
„Ismerős a hang…"  
- Lisa!  
„Lucas!" – mondta magában, és tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt a tárt karokkal közeledő férfira. Cuddy felállt, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy mit is akar tenni. Lucas amint odaért, szorosan magához ölelte a nőt, majd' összeroppantotta, és megállás nélkül a fejét csókolgatta.  
- Úristen! – búgta Lisa hajába kétségbeesett, elvékonyodott hangon – Köszönöm, Istenem!  
Cuddy határozatlanul, de visszaölelt, majd a férfi ajkait a sajátján érezte. Beleremegett.  
- Gyere, menjünk haza! – mondta a férfi halkan, és már indult volna, ám Lisa nem mozdult.  
- Nem, én… House – hebegte.  
- Nagyfiú már, nem?  
- De igen, de…  
- Kérlek, Lisa! Le kell pihenned – erősködött Lucas, és végül Cuddy is engedett, és elindultak a kijárat felé.

Miután House karján sikeresen összevarrták, és egy kis fájdalomcsillapítóval lekezelték a – többek közt – lábát kínzó fájdalmát, elhagyta a rendelőt, és szemével a nőt kezdte keresni, ám az sehol sem volt.  
- Elnézést! – szólt oda a recepciónál dolgozó nővérnek – Dr. Lisa Cuddy merre van? Nem látta véletlenül?  
- Az igazgatónőre gondol, igaz?  
- Igen… – motyogta fájdalmasan.  
- Egy férfivel elment úgy tíz perce.  
House-ban megfagyott a vér.  
- Kö… köszönöm – dadogta, és már indult volna, de aztán visszafordult – Még csak annyit, hogy hol szállítják be a sérülteket?  
A nővér elnavigálta őt a kórház déli szárnyába, ahol a sürgősségi volt, és House keresett magának egy kis széket, ahol szemével minden egyes embert végigvizsgált, barátja után kutatva, ám egyik hordágyon sem ő feküdt. Néha fel-felállt, amikor egy barnahajú férfit látott, de egyik sem Wilson volt. House kitartóan ücsörgött a váróban órák hosszat…  
Ezalatt egy fiatal, szőke hajú nő unottan vasalgatta ruháit, mikor a TV-ben meghallotta az aktuális híreket:  
„Tegnap este 7 óra tájban terrortámadást hajtottak végre a Princeton-Plainsboro Oktatókórház épületében. A detonáció következtében a kórház északi szárnya teljesen összedőlt, a romok megközelítése még mindig életveszélyes, így Jack Schnaps csak egy közeli kisutcából tudta riportját elkészíteni. Jó napot minden TV nézőnek, Jack Schnaps vagyok, és a St. Mary Street-ről jelentkezem, itt a háttérben egész jól látszik a kórház romhalmaza, de a teljes képet még mindig eltakarják a szirénázó mentő- és rendőrautók, melyek tegnap egész éjjel és ma reggel dolgoztak, de elsősorban a rendőröknek és a kommandósoknak volt kihívás a terrorista csoportok leszerelése. Körülbelül száz fős csoportról volt szó, robbanószerkezetekkel és fegyverekkel bőségesen fölszerelve. Csak annyit tudunk, hogy minden élő embert megöltek, aki az épületben volt, még csak váltság díjat sem kértek. A kórház falai még mind  
ig instabilak, még mindig előfordulnak beomlások, főleg a felső szintek rogyadoznak meg bizonyos időközönként. A halottak, illetve a sérültek számáról pontos adatok még nincsenek, de a becslők szerint összesen úgy hat-hétszáz beteg és alkalmazott rekedhetett a romok alatt, ezeknek legtöbbje nagy valószínűséggel halott."  
Allison Cameron most szájtátva állt a TV-t bámulva, és észre sem vette, hogy egyik kedvenc pólóján csúnya égésnyomot hagyott az ottfelejtett vasaló. Láthatólag nem nagyon érdekelte a dolog, hiszen gyorsan kihúzta a vasalót a konnektorból, és magára kapta a cipőjét és kabátját.  
Behajtott a St. Sebastian parkolójába, és autóját le se zárta, úgy rohant oda be. Miután ő is megérdeklődte a sürgősségi hollétét, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott odasietett, és néhány ismerős arc után kutatott. Mindhiába. Ám ekkor mégis meglátta Houset, amint a kávéautomatából éppen egy pohár gőzölgő kávét vesz ki.  
- House! – kiáltott oda a nő. A férfi odafordult, és gyorsan visszarakta a poharat a pultra, hisz látta, hogy a lány rá fogja vetni magát. Nem tévedett. Cameron erősen a nyakába kapaszkodott, és egy darabig szorította a férfit, majd hátrahajtotta fejét, és végre megszólalt:  
- Hát te életben vagy?  
- Igazából csak egy hallucináció vagyok.  
- Hol vannak a többiek?  
House gyűlölte, hogy ismét neki kell valakinek felvilágosítást adnia a történtekről. Gyűlölte, hogy pont neki kell közölnie a lánnyal, hogy volt férje is halott.  
- Ülj le – utasította Cameront.  
- Mi történt?  
- A robbanás nagyon erős volt. Ha néhány méterrel arrébb lettem volna, én is úgy végzem, mint Taub, Tizenhárom, és… és Chase.  
- Micsoda?! Mert ők hol vannak? Nagyon megsebesültek?  
- Igen, nagyon.  
- Hol vannak?  
- Szerintem még a romok alatt. De még Wilsont sem találták meg.  
- Ezt… ezt nem értem – hebegte Cameron, miközben pontosan értette, hogy mit akart a férfi mondani.  
- Meghaltak. Cuddy és én pedig kicsit arrébb voltunk egy kórteremben, amikor robbant a bomba. Mi is nehezen menekültünk meg.  
A lány arca színét vesztette. Szemeibe könnyek szöktek, és House bár tudta, min meg keresztül Cameron, mégis nagyon szerette volna elkerülni, hogy az ismét átölelje őt. Ám Cameron nem tette. Hiszen hirtelen meglátta House mögött Foremant, aki ugyancsak vörös szemekkel állt a folyosón, egyik kezében öltönyét gyűrögetve. A nő ekkor felállt, és inkább Foreman-nél keresett vigaszt.

Leszállt az este és Princeton utcái ismét üresen és magányosan feküdtek a felhők alatt. De ezúttal nem volt lágy nyári szellő, nem mozogtak a fák lombjai, teljes volt a mozdulatlanság. Az égbolt komoran és szürkén tátongott a város felett, és az ember az eső illatát érezhette a levegőben, ha nagyobbat szippantott belőle. Hamarosan kezdetét vette a frissítő nyári zápor, és még mindig gyengén világított a lemenő nap, minek következtében halvány szivárvány szelte át az eget. Lisa Cuddy egy bögre teával a kezében állt a teraszon, és fintorogva vette észre, hogy a szivárvány pont a kórház romjai fölött ível át a leglátványosabban. És bár úgy látszott, hogy az időjárásban gyönyörködik, ehelyett csak a tegnapi, illetve a mai nap történésein járt az esze. Ezen gondolatok közé tartozott House is, aki borzasztóan hiányzott most mellőle. De mióta hazaért, Lucas szinte minden második mondata vagy az volt, h  
ogy „Szeretlek!", vagy legalábbis ezt fejezte ki. Nem volt szíve elküldeni a férfit, de legbelül mégis mardosta a vágy, hogy most House mondjon neki ilyeneket. És ami a legrosszabb: mondott is.  
- Gyere be, Szívem, meg fogsz fázni – zavarta meg Lucas – Eléggé lehűlt a levegő.  
- Igen… megyek – motyogta a nő, és szomorúan bement a házba a férfivel.

Néhány óra múlva House is már otthon volt, de csak forgolódott az ágyában. Egyrészt Wilson miatt, másrészt nem illettek össze a képek… kvázi szerelmet vallanak egymásnak Lisával, majd lefekszenek, és mikor azt hiszik, eljött a vég, ki is mondják, erre másnap Cuddy Lucas-szal megy haza… Valami nem volt rendjén. Nem értette. Tudni akarta. Méghozzá most azonnal.

15 perc múlva már Cuddy háza előtt parkolt le a motorjával. Először az ajtó felé indult, de akkor meglátta a magándetektív autóját. „Hogyaza…" – mondta magában, így inkább megkerülte a házat, és megkereste a hálószoba ablakát. A helyzet olyan ismerősnek tűnt neki, ahogy felvett a földről néhány kavicsot, és az ablaknak dobálta őket. Kicsit félrehúzódott arra az esetre, ha Lucas ébredne fel, és ő nézne ki az ablakon. És akkor nyílt az ablak. Az illető hunyorogva körülnézett, de nem látott senkit.  
- House? – súgta a levegőbe, mire a férfi mint egy varázsütésre meg is jelent a nő előtt.  
- Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok?  
- Ki más kopogtatna az ablakomon hajnali egykor?  
House mosolygott.  
- Kijössz?  
- Igen, persze – válaszolt a nő, és gyorsan magára kapott egy köntöst.  
Mikor kilépett a házból, rögtön vizes lett a lába, ahogy a fűre lépett, hiszen csak egy egyszerű papucs volt rajta, ráadásul még hidegebb lett azóta, mióta a teraszon ácsorgott, így az egyszerű vékony köntös szinte semmit sem ért.  
- Mond gyorsan, megfagyok idekinn – mondta a nő, mire House levette a bőrdzsekijét, és ráadta Lisára.  
- Nem akarok gyors lenni.  
- Miért jöttél?  
- Wilsont még mindig nem találják.  
- Istenem… – suttogta a nő kétségbeesetten, és halántékát kezdte el masszírozni.  
- Mellesleg tudni akarom, mi folyik itt. Csak akkor vallod be, hogy szeretsz, ha az életed múlik rajta?  
- Te most… mérges vagy?  
- Nem, igazából örülök, hogy azzal az idiótával vagy!  
- Sajnálom, de… de nem változtathat meg ez a robbanás mindent! Szeret engem, House! Ő egy biztos pont!  
- De még csak nem is szereted! – House most már kiabált.  
- Az nem a te dolgod! – ordított vissza Lisa.  
- De igen, ha közben velem fekszel le!  
- Életem végéig ezzel fogsz piszkálni?  
- Igen!  
Cuddyt ekkor majdnem elkapta a sírás. Hirtelen elfordult, és az egyik körmét kezdte rágcsálni.  
- Fogalmad sincs róla, mennyi mindent tett értünk. Nem mondhatom neki csak úgy, hogy…  
- Miért nem? – vágott a szavába House.  
- Mert a dolgok nem így működnek!  
- Hát persze… de ha az életed lenne a tét, akkor másként gondolnád, igaz? – kérdezte House, persze választ nem várt, csak sarkon fordult, és a motorjához indult.  
- House! A dzsekid! – kiáltott utána a nő, de a férfi mint ha meg sem hallotta volna, csak ráült a járműre, és elhajtott.  
Cuddy berakta a kabátot a szekrényébe. Valójában nem nagyon izgult amiatt, hogy Lucas megtalálja, sőt, inkább szerette volna, ha megtalálja, és akkor talán ő szakít. Bár ez lehetetlenség. Egyrészt Lucas miért kotorászna a nő szekrényében, másrészt ő sosem szakítana a nővel. Soha. Semmilyen körülmények közt.  
Sóhajtott egyet, és bebújt az ágyba, s amint a feje a párnára zuhant, rögtön elaludt.  
Ám néhány perc múlva furcsa hangokra ébredt. Mintha ropogna valami, mintha valami éppen a szakadás határán állna. És ekkor a szoba mennyezete omladozni kezdett. Lisa sikítva ugrott föl az ágyból, és még nagyobbat sikított, amikor meglátta, hogy az ajtót és az ablakot elzárták a lehulló betondarabok.  
- House! House! – kiáltozott, miközben visszaugrott az ágyra, hogy a mellette fekvő férfit keltse, bár ő sem értette, miért Houset szólongatja, miközben Lucas feküdt mellette… De ekkor elfordította a férfit, és akkor látta csak, hogy valóban House fekszik az ágyban, Lucasnak nyoma sincs. Cuddy kétségbeesetten keltegette őt, de az meg sem moccant.  
- House! Kérlek, ébredj! – sikította a nő, de House semmit nem reagált. Ezalatt csak hullott a kőtörmelék, mintha több szintje is lett volna háznak, és Lisa utolsó képe az volt, hogy egy hatalmas betondarab éppen felé közelít.

- Lisa! Lisa! – kiáltozott Lucas, mire a nő felébredt rémálmából – Csak egy rossz álom volt. Nyugodj meg!  
Aznap éjjel Cuddy nem aludt többet…

A napok vészes gyorsasággal teltek, és House-on és Cuddyn is egyre jobban elhatalmasodott a reménytelenség. Cuddy kertje valóságos riporter laktanya lett, mindenki a volt PPTH igazgatónőjét akarta faggatni a történtekről. Lisa több televízió műsorba kapott meghívást, hogy mesélje el a történteket, és sok újságíró küldött neki e-maileket kérdésekkel, abban reménykedve, hogy a nő egyszer válaszokat is ad rájuk, ám az néma maradt, és mozdulatlan.

Wilson még mindig nem került elő, és Jack Schnaps szerda reggeli bejelentése alapján a kereséseket is leállították. Mikor House meghallotta ezt a hírt, azonnal besietett a rendőrségre, de azok hajthatatlanok voltak. A keresési munkálatok befejeződtek, és James Wilsont hivatalosan is halottnak nyilvánították.  
House nem tudta hova tenni ezt a dolgot. „Wilson halott… az lehetetlen! Biztosan életben van!" – győzködte magát. Igazságtalannak tartotta, hogy feladták a keresést 3 nap után.

Kora este otthonában ült a kanapén. Hónapok óta újra a saját házában, és most már az egyetlen társasága egy üveg whisky volt… és az újonnan talált doboz Vicodin. Még egyetlen szemet sem vett be belőle, de már nagyon a határán volt annak, hogy megtegye. Remegő kézzel először a tabletta felé nyúlt, majd visszahúzta karját, és a whisky felé nyújtózkodott, de végül csak ökölbe szorította a kezét, és hatalmasat ütött a dohányzóasztalra. Homlokát az asztal széléhez érintette, és sóhajtott néhányat, mielőtt felállt, fogta a botját, és becsapta maga mögött a bejárati ajtót…  
Megállt a motorjával a romok előtt. A nap éppen lemenőben volt, hátulról világítva meg a kőtörmelékeket, és vasrudakat, amik a kórházból maradtak. Egyetlen gyenge rendőrségi szalaggal volt lezárva az egész terület, melyet House könnyedén átlépett, hogy leülhessen az egyik betondarabra. Csak ücsörgött ott egy darabig, és Wilsonon járt az esze.  
„Nem is tudták, hogy hol keressék, persze, hogy nem találták meg!" – jutott eszébe, és hirtelen felindulásból a bejárat felé kezdett bicegni…

Az aula még mindig járható volt nagyjából, de a dohos, poros levegő miatt House nehezen jutott oxigénhez, ráadásul szemeit is meg kellett erőltetnie, hogy lásson valamit. Nehézkes léptekkel ugyan, de eljutott a lépcsőkig. Botját erősen nekitámasztotta az első lépcsőfoknak, és elindult felfelé. Már attól elfáradt, hogy felért az első emeletre, de tudta, hogy már csak egy van hátra. Ilyen lelkesedéssel indult el a folyosón, de meg kellett állnia a liftnél. A fülkét a munkások kiszedték a helyéről, az ajtók is szét voltak húzva. House lenézett a liftakna mélyére, és egy pillanatra libabőr futott végig a testén, szinte beleszédült. Ám gyorsan visszahúzta a fejét, amikor ropogást hallott. Hát persze. Az elkerítő szalagok sem véletlenül voltak az épület maradványai köré húzva, hiszen ekkor a férfi feje fölött egy óriási méretű betontábla indult útjára. House elugrott. A kődarab mélyen belefúródott a pa  
dlóba, megrepesztve azt. És House eszméletét vesztette, amint földet ért a liftakna legaljában…

Mikor felnyitotta a szemeit, rögtön szédülni kezdett, bár fekvő helyzetben volt. A férfi beszélni akart, kérdései voltak, de a torkában lévő cső megakadályozta ebben. Kellemetlen érzés volt, és mielőbb tudni akarta, mit keres kórházban. Jobb kezével kalimpálni kezdett, a nővérhívó gombot keresve, de a karjából kilógó infúzió kicsit megnehezítette a műveletet. Végül sikerült egy ápolót riasztania. A nő gondosan kihúzta a férfi szájából a lélegeztető csövet, mire az köhögni kezdett, de rekedt hanggal ugyan, rögtön beszélni próbált.  
- Hol…  
- Az Englewood Kórházban van, uram, New Jersey-ben.  
- De… de miért? – köhögte.  
- Terrortámadás volt a Princeton-Plainsboro-ban. Bombát robbantottak. Maga is megsérült. A túlélőket a St. Sebastianba szállították, de az Englewood-ba is kerültek néhányan. Mint például maga – itt a nővér elővette a férfi kórlapját és egy név után keresgélt a szeme – Hogy is hívják Önt?  
- Dr. James Wilson vagyok.

Cuddy azon az estén Rachel szobájában ült a karosszékében, és szórakozottan előre-hátra hintázott egy nagy sárga plüsskacsát a karjaiban szorongatva. A játékot még Wilson adta neki, aki most eltűnt, és nagy valószínűséggel halott. Alig akarta elhinni.  
„Vajon House hogy fogadta?" – kérdezte magától. „És a dzsekijét is itt hagyta…" – gondolta, és kelletlenül felállt a székből, hogy Rachelt megfürössze és lefektesse. Mikor éppen a kislány ágyánál állt, hogy betakargassa, hangokat hallott. Lépteket, melyek közeledtek, és Cuddy pontosan tudta, kié az.  
- Bocsi a késésért – suttogta a háta mögül Lucas, és megsimogatta a nő vállait.  
- Semmi baj. De most el kell mennem. Vigyáznál Rachelre?  
- De hát hová mész? Este kilenc van.  
- Most azt nem mondhatom meg. Kérlek.  
Lucas kicsit gondolkozott, de aztán beadta a derekát.  
- Rendben. De ígérd meg, hogy sietsz.  
- Ígérem – suttogta a nő, és lágy puszit adott a férfi arcára.

Berakta a dzsekit a hátsó ülésre, és beindította a motort. Igyekezett lehetőleg minél erősebben nyomni a gázpedált, már alig várta, hogy újra lássa a férfit. Leparkolt House lakása előtt, de meglepetten vette észre, hogy a villanyok nem égnek.  
„Máris aludna?" – kérdezte magától, miközben kiszállt a kocsiból. Kopogott hármat. Semmi válasz.  
- House! – kopogott – Lisa vagyok! Nyisd ki, kérlek! – kiáltotta, ám válasz a túloldalról nem jött. Még egyszer kétszer megnyomta a csengőt, és kopogtatott is, de még mindig nem kapott semmilyen reakciót. „Istenem, mond, hogy nem tett kárt magában!" – imádkozott magában, és gyorsan kihúzta a hajából a hullámcsatot. „Miért jó, ha az embernek magándetektív a barátja…" – gondolta, és a zárral kezdett el ügyködni.  
Amint kattant a zár, Lisa arcára diadalittas mosoly ült ki egy pillanat erejéig, és óvatosan benyitott. Felkapcsolta a villanyt, és körülnézet: a nappaliban sehol senki. Ugyancsak megnézte a hálószobát, és a fürdőt is, még a szekrényt is, de a férfit sehol nem találta. Ekkor elővette a mobilját, és tárcsázni kezdett.  
„Kicsöng!" – ujjongott a nő, de lelkesedése hamar elillant, mikor meghallotta House csengőhangját a hálószobából. A telefon az éjjeliszekrényen hevert. „Francba!" – káromkodott Cuddy, és elhagyta a lakást.  
Beült az autójába, és vett néhány mély lélegzetet. Ráütött a kormánykerékre néhányszor, mintha köze lenne az egészhez, és újra sóhajtott egyszer-kétszer. Miután eléggé megnyugodott ahhoz, hogy vezetni tudjon, elindult az utcában, és lassan végigjárt minél több utcát, de még csak House-hoz hasonló alakot sem látott, végül utolsó útja a rendőrségre vezetett.  
Cuddy az ígért sietség helyett éjfélre ért haza…

House földet érése után csak hosszú órákkal később tért magához. Fejéből és szájából patakzott a vér, és szemeit is alig tudta kinyitni. Mielőtt megmozdult volna, érezte, hogy néhány bordája eltört, és valószínűleg a koponyáján is fellelhető egy jókora repedés. Karjait és lábait is csak nagy erőfeszítéssel tudta megmozdítani, jobb lába viszont meglepetésére nem fájt jobban az átlagnál. Kicsit hunyorgott, és látta, hogy föntről egy fénycsóva kúszik a falon. „Már nappal van." – állapította meg, és ez egyfajta segítség volt neki, hisz meg tudta állapítani, milyen mélyen is van. House kb. 6 métert zuhanhatott, és még ő maga is alig akarta elhinni, hogy életben van. Próbált körülnézni, de a feketeség elnyelt mindent körülötte, az egyetlen, amit látott, az a fénysugár volt, ami a liftajtóból áramlott be az aknába.  
Teljes volt a reménytelenség…

Cuddy aznap reggel korán kelt, az éjjel is alig aludt néhány óránál többet. Amint tudott, újból a rendőrségre ment, hogy elősegítse a keresést. Az őrsön Cuddy próbált a rendőrök segítségére lenni, próbálta kitalálni, merre mehetett a férfi. Felhívtak House édesanyjától kezdve volt évfolyamtársáig mindenkit, akinek valamiféle köze lehetett hozzá, de a férfi hollétét továbbra is homály fedte.  
Délután egy járőr éppen a PPTH romjai mellett ment el, mikor az egyik rendőr a társához szólt:  
- Pete! Állj csak meg! Ott van egy motor, ha jól látom.  
- A francba… nem látják ezek a szalagot? Na menjünk be, biztos megint azok a hülye kölykök, akik itt szórakoznak.  
- Jó. Most már vigyük be őket.  
S azzal leparkoltak, és átlépték a szalagot, ám az egyikük megtorpant a motor mellett.  
- Hé! Nem egy motoros pacákot keresünk?  
- A franc! Ellenőriztessük a rendszámot!  
És már be is diktálták a motor rendszámát a rádiójukba a központnak, akik visszajelezték, hogy a motor House-é.

Eközben Wilson a kórházban telefont kért, és áldotta az eget, hogy fejből tudta Cuddy otthoni telefonszámát.  
- Igen? – vette fel a nő, és gyötrelem hallatszott a hangjában.  
- Lisa! James vagyok – mondta halkan a férfi, még mindig kicsit rekedt hangon.  
Cuddy nem akart hinni a füleinek. Egy pillanatig csak némán állt ott, végül beleszólt a kagylóba:  
- Wilson? Te… te életben vagy?! Istenem, hogy vagy most?  
- Az Englewood-ban.  
- Máris indulok – mondta, és már ki is nyomta a készüléket.

Körülbelül három órát töltött ott a kórházban Wilsonnal. Lisa elmesélte a történteket töviről hegyire, semmit nem hagyott ki. Azt sem hagyta ki, hogy House-szal mennyire közel kerültek egymáshoz, és hogy most mennyire eltávolodtak. A nő végre kibeszélhette minden fájdalmát, és nem egyszer elsírta magát beszéd közben.  
- És most sehol nem találják – folytatta mondandóját szipogva.  
- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megtalálják. De ha a motorja sincs meg, akkor biztos elment valami olyan helyre, ahol senki sem keresné. És ha telefont sem vitt magával, de a lakást bezárta, akkor biztos nem akarja, hogy bárki is zaklassa. Ne aggódj. Ha úgy látja, vissza fog jönni.  
- De a pénztárcáját sem vitte magával! Tegnap tűnt el! Mégis hova mehetett volna egy fillér nélkül? – fakadt ki a nő.  
Wilson erre már nem tudott válaszolni. Szavak helyett csak megfogta a nő kezét, és próbált reményt tölteni belé…

Lisa este hét környékén ért haza, és kimerülten ücsörgött a teraszon. Ahogy a nap ereszkedett alá a dombok mögött, úgy hűlt le a levegő is folyamatosan. Kedvelte a napnak ezen időszakát, de azért bement a házba, hogy magára vegyen egy pulóvert. Ám ahogy kinyitotta a szekrényét, meglátta House kabátját. Összeszorította az ajkait, és magára vette a dzsekit, és abban ült vissza a székébe a teraszra. Beleszagolt a ruha gallérjába, és érezte a férfi illatát rajta. Jobban hiányzott most neki a férfi, mint valaha.  
Egyik pillanatban egy autó állt meg a ház előtt, és Lisa azonnal felismerte a kocsi tulajdonosát, aki határozott léptekkel haladt a ház felé.  
- Szia Szívem! – köszönt Lucas, ám rögtön megtorpant, mikor meglátta Cuddyn House dzsekijét. A nő fájdalmas és bocsánatkérő tekintettel nézett fel a férfire. Egy percig még szemeztek így, majd Lucas megértően bólintott egyet, megfordult, és indult volna a kocsijához, de nem bírta ki, hogy ne szólaljon meg.  
- Mióta szereted? És engem mióta nem?  
Cuddy lassan a fejét rázta.  
- Sajnálom.  
Lucas most már teljesen megértette a nő mondanivalóját, és bánatos arckifejezéssel ült vissza az autóba.

House körül forgott a világ, ahogyan még mindig ott feküdt magatehetetlenül a gödör mélyén. Minden ismét sötétbeborult, ahogyan eljött az este, elméje is kezdett elsötétülni. Úgy érezte, képtelen gondolkodni, csak annyit fogott fel a helyzetéből, hogy hamarosan eljön a végleges feketeség.  
- Dr. House! Hall engem? – hallatszott fentről. House szemével zseblámpa fényeit látta, és kiáltani próbált, de a torkán semmiféle hang nem jött ki. Hosszas próbálkozás után sikerült csak hangosan elordítania magát.

Lisa Cuddy a kanapéján elterülve, House kabátját ölelgetve aludt el, és telefoncsörgésre ébredt. Este tíz óra volt már. A telefonhívás után le kellett ülnie, hogy kicsit kifújja magát. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy House él, és hogy őt akarja látni. Egy gyors telefont még intézett a bébiszitternek, és Tammy bár tudott, ahogy jött, Lisa így is csak fél 11-re ért be a St. Sebastian-ba.

Mikor meglátta a férfit majdnem nyakig bekötve, fájdalmasan felsóhajtott, és lerogyott az ágy melletti székre, úgy zokogott, és folyamatosan csak House arcát csókolgatta.  
- Mi a fenét kerestél te ott? – szipogta a nő.  
- Wilsont – válaszolt halkan.  
- Másik kórházba szállították. Jól van. Rátaláltak – mosolygott Cuddy.  
- Akkor fölöslegesen haltam meg majdnem.  
- Mondhatni – nevette el magát Lisa könnyeivel küszködve.  
Kisebb csend ült kettejük közé.  
- Hol hagytad Lucast?  
Erre a kérdésre Cuddy hosszasan megcsókolta a férfi ajkait.  
- Megérti – mondta mosolyogva. Egy pillanatig csak széles vigyorral az arcukon nézték egymást, majd Lisa homlokát House homlokához érintette.  
- Szeretlek.


End file.
